


A Ridiculous Pair

by Aibohp



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Gore, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibohp/pseuds/Aibohp
Summary: Nothing special. Just my take on a modern Leonardo and the dead guy on his coffee table.The pairing is just hinted at so you can either look at it through ship-tinted glasses or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been trying to get into the fanfiction...

Leonardo should have expected it to happen sooner or later. Especially since Ezio could get quite inventive with his entrances when he found himself locked out of the artist’s workshop. So he should have expected it, maybe even have taken some precautions against it. But he didn’t. The words were gasped so quietly. It didn’t matter, though. They shatter the silence all the silence all the same. He couldn’t blame Ezio for the slightly sick look on his face. After all, Leonardo was leaning over a dead body that was flopped out over coffee table with the skin peeled off from collarbone to waist. 

“I can explain,” the blonde started, dropping the exacto knife in his hand. It wasn't ideal but it was what he had on hand. He hadn’t been prepared for any of this. 

“It can wait,” Ezio assured as he snapped into action, crossing the room to slap his hands down on the slighter man’s shoulders. It was an incredibly supportive gesture, Leonardo noted. “I’m sure you had a good reason but it’s best to get rid of a body as quickly as you can… And while I appreciate your inventiveness in most things, this is disturbing,” the brunette continued, looking down at the body between them with an intense and adorable frown. 

Leonardo found himself entirely helpless to stop the cackling laugh that spilled out of him. Which must have done very little to reassure the other man because when he finally got control of himself, Ezio was staring at him with concern written over every inch of his face. The blonde chuckled, lifting his hands to take hold of other’s arms, only to rethink the action when he remembered that they were sticky with the tacky blood that was under his cadaver’s skin. 

“I didn’t kill anyone, Ezio. I dug him up!” The statement was meant to reassure, but seemed to have quite the opposite effect. 

“Dug him up? Leonardo, are you mad,” Ezio asked, giving the older man a shake. 

Frowning, Leonardo finally shoved the hands away and sat back against his couch, and crossed his arms over his chest. Ezio had no right to be mad, at least so far as the artist thought. He didn’t know the fine details of his younger friend’s job but he knew it was shady. More than shady. Besides, Leonardo was doing this for him. Medical drawings, pictures, textbooks. They were plentiful but it wasn’t the same as seeing how the body worked, feeling muscles and tendons pull under his hands as he articulated the cadaver and mapped out which muscles connected where. And he needed to know so that he could help! He needed to know for those nights when Ezio would come crashing into his apartment, hurt and assuring him that a good night’s rest would fix things when he was bleeding puddles onto the tiles in the bathroom. 

“Don’t act like you’re a saint! I needed a body. I got a body,” Leonardo snapped, bristling with agitation. His lips pressed into a thin line as Ezio’s answering snort. 

“Needed a body? For what, exactly? This is insane! What are you even doing with him,” Ezio demanded, motioning to the corpse between them incredulously. What possible purpose could one have for needing a body. 

Leonardo ground his teeth. 

“I needed him for you! So I could help _you_ ,” he growled, cutting Ezio off when the man tried to protest. “No! Shut up! You come stumbling in here in the middle of the night sometimes, bleeding all over the place and yelling at me that it’ll be fine. You just need a place to rest when you’re bleeding like a stuck pig!” 

“You always find me sleeping like a baby the morning after so--” 

“SHUT UP! Don’t try to joke about this,” Leonardo interrupted, surging to his feet. He felt as though he must have looked at least half as insane as Ezio thought him to be in that moment but it must do the trick because Ezio closes his mouth and sits back, staring up at him, still worried. “What about when I find you dead in my bathroom because you’re bleeding out faster than you can sew yourself shut?” In an uncharacteristic fit of rage, Leonardo snarled and reached out to smack a lamp off the table at the arm of the couch. It hit the ground with a crash but Ezio didn’t even flinch. “You leave your catgut in my sink, your bloody clothes piled up in my bathroom, and then you come to me asking for help with your less-than-legal affairs and expect me to just ignore it!” 

The heat building in Leonardo’s face made the man hunch in on himself, embarrassed by the rage fueled tears welling in his eyes. Ducking his head, the artist cut his eyes to the side and scowled. He wanted to say more, wanted to rant and bellow until Ezio understood, though it would seem that he didn’t have to. His friend stood so quietly that he hadn’t even been aware that he moved at all. But then a pair of large, warm hands were cupping the back of his head and gripping his arm to pull him into a tight but kind hug. 

“I’m sorry, Ezio murmured, into his hair as Leonardo pressed his heated face into the other man’s shoulder. 

“Of all the people I know, Ezio, you are my most valued friend,” Leonardo said, voice muffled by his friend’s shoulder. “If something happened to you and I could have helped…” A shudder ran up and down his spine. Even Ezio must have felt it because he squeezed the slighter man even harder. 

“I apologize, Leonardo. I had not meant to cause you such distress,” Ezio admitted quietly as he looked down his friend’s back to the body on the table. “But please.. Don’t do this again.” As if he could feel The blonde’s desire to protest, he plowed on. “Someone could catch you. You’ll get in trouble. I don’t want anything to happen to you either.” For the next part, he paused, the words resting heavy on his tongue. “If you need a body, just let me know. I’ll find one for you.” 

It was Leonardo’s turn to snort, his body slowly relaxing as the fight went out of him. It happened every time. His rage would burn bright but die quickly, leaving him exhausted. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he muttered, tilting his head to knock a bit roughly against Ezio’s jaw and the younger man grinned widely. A few bodies were nothing. If Leonardo asked, Ezio would find a way to bring him the moon.


End file.
